


Starker drabble compilation

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Getting Together, M/M, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Compilation of starker drabbles, every chapter stands alone!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: COWT 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 7
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Thanks for slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Compilation of starker drabbles, every chapter stands alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After slipping during a mission, Peter awakes in Tony's bed. 
> 
> Fill for cowt challenge prompt: M2: serenity, snow, darkness

Walking up, Peter was frantic, everything was dark and he was freezing, what was going on? He remembered falling from the sky, slipping from a rooftop. The snow making him slip. 

He looked around. He was in a huge room with a comfy bed, not an hospital then. He shouldn't be hurt too bad then. 

He tried to feel his body and understand if something was amiss, but he just had a bit of an headache. 

With a start, he realised he was not alone in bed, there was a lump next to him, a lump that had stolen all the blankets, leaving him uncovered. That's why he was freezing then. 

Carefully, he checked who the person was and... Tony, he was in Tony's bedroom then, in his bed. The lump moved and he found himself starting at a sleepy and apologetic Tony who was sheepishly offering him the blankets. 

Peter was a bit confused, but he accepted the promise of warmth and got under the offered blankets, looking questioningly at his mentor (and not so secret crush). 

"I was afraid" came there muttered answer to his unsaid question "I thought I had lost you, that I would never catch you in time and you'll die without knowing that I..." He seemed unable to continue then. 

"That you...?" 

"I love you Peter, I tried not to. The age difference and all of my past and... But I couldn't resist. I just wanted you to know, feel free to leave if you are disgusted" 

"How could I? I think I'm dreaming. I love you, have since I was 13 and understood what love was" 

They started at each other in silence, Tony opened his arms and Peter fitted between them. They kissed softly on the mouth before cuddling together. Peter felt calmness, serenity and a sense of right over himself. Perfect. They had to have a serious conversation and clear some things, but for now, it was perfect. They fell asleep tangled together as they would do from then onwards, weirdly glad to have slipped on the snowy rooftop that night. 


	2. Together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating Gen 
> 
> Prompt for the COWT challenge M3: Age gap

When he confessed to Mr Stark, he thought he was going to be rejected. To his surprise, he was amazed when his mentor actually agreed to date him. They were both single, of age, there was no reason not to.

Tony was his mentor, the person he had the most things in common. They could talk science and videogames at the same time if there was reason to do so. It was amazing not to be alone. He was in awe of Tony for managing for so long.

They went to dinner to fancy places, but Peter was as happy to be there as he was to go to McDonalds and kept telling Tony so until they actually went to the fast food chain’s nearest restaurant.

Everyone saw they were made for each other, no one cared about the twenty year difference between them. If they were okay with it, there was no problem to see.

They had their generational problems, but they solved them together. Tony was insecure, but so was Peter. They were made for each other. Until death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
